Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing and communication technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for improving performance of storage devices.
Storage devices for enterprise systems require massive storage capacity, low latency for reads and writes to the storage device, high bandwidth, low power consumption, and reliability. Traditionally, enterprise systems are implemented using media such as hard disk drives (HDD) that retain data while the power is turned off. Hard disk drives are data storage devices, used for storing and retrieving digital information, that use rapidly rotating disks. An HDD consists of one or more rigid (“hard”) rapidly rotating disks (platters) with magnetic heads arranged on a moving actuator arm to read and write data to the disk surfaces. Due to moving parts, HDD are inherently prone to errors and failures, and have a floor on how low their access time and prices can fail.
Embodiments of the invention solve this and other problems.